One True Love
by RoNbEwItChEdMe
Summary: Really Cheezy Ron and Laura Fanfic. Laura is a transfer and she and Ron are meant for each other...really really really chezzy!!!! PLEASE R/R


Part I  
As Laura sat watching, the sun sank slowly below the horizon. The stars became brighter, along with the moon, which seemed to smile down upon her. She had always thought that it was a pretty sight. Ever since she had begun at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had always loved the sunsets there. There she had also met her boyfriend, Ron, and also the best friends she ever had. Now, in her 5th year, she was ready for anything. Her parents had died when she was five and she was left with her aunt, who just happened to be a witch.   
5 years ago  
Laura and her best friend, Karina sat in the second compartment of the Hogwarts Express, they were both kind of jumpy since it was their first time seeing Hogwarts, much less attending there. They decided to pool their money and calm their nerves with, u guessed it...SWEETS! They were coming from the American Academy of Magick after taking a preliminary course there. Both of them were delirious. There was a knock on their door, "Come *hic* on in." Laura said as she almost choked on her next hiccup. The cutest, hottest boy she had ever seen stepped into the compartment. He had bright red hair and vivid green eyes. "He is so freakin handsome" Laura thought to herself...   
"Laura!!!!!!! I cant believe you said that out loud!!!!!!!!"Karina exclaimed...those chocolate frogs must have gotten to Laura's head, Karina thought...   
  
The boy stepped inside and gave a shy grin. Laura was beside herself, miraculously, her hiccups had vanished, along with her nerves and her floatie feeling...she felt totally right about everything. "Um, my friend, Harry here, um, he kinda is train sick, and this, just happens to be where he wont, um, get sick, so, can we sit here??"Laura gulped and gave Karina a pleading look, "Yeah, shure, and you can help yourselves to the food, we cant eat that much."Karina said to the boys, while looking at Laura with raised eyebrows. Laura smiled at her with a devious grin.  
  
"So, whats your name?" Laura asked, she was pretty shure that they could have set any where their hearts desired, so they obviously liked them. "Ron, Ron Weasley," said the red haired boy. "Oh, and whats yours? Aren't you one of the exchange students?" Laura and Karina exchanged glances, they knew stuff about them and yet they knew nothing about Harry and Ron Weasley...except that Ron was the epitome of hotness and he liked her. She like d him to...Laura looked into his eyes, "Im Laura, and this is Karina."  
  
***  
A sudden shout jerked her out of her deep thoughts. Ron was jogging toward her. They usually watched the sunsets here and talked about, well, stuff. She had gotten here slightly early and was, as usual, daydreaming. Ron finally caught up to her. He was so funny, she thought. Just the way he laughed set him alone from the rest of the world, and, the main reason that she loved him, was because he didn't criticise her for being herself, daydreaming and letting her mind wander.  
  
"Laura, I've been looking for you,I kind of knew you would be here." He said in his cheerful tone that Laura loved. He flopped down on the grass beside her as she replied, "Its pretty, I really like it here. Where were you?" He smiled at her " I was playing chess with Harry, but I missed you too much," he said as he stroked her cheek with this finger. "Oh, and I brought you these, " he said as he pulled out three, special edition, Chocolate Frogs." I won them from Harry, I already have some, so, they're yours!"  
  
"You really don't have to" Laura said as she opened one of them."BLOODY HELL," she exclaimed "its Agrippa, Ron, are you sure you don't want this? I know how much you need this card for your collection""I want you to have it Laura," he said gently "just between you and me, I don't need that card, I already have it. Harry and I have a bet that if I don't get that card within the next two years, I get thirty galleons. If I get it, then I lose the galleons" he laughed, just looking at the surprised and dumfounded expression on Laura''s face made him crack up. That had to be the stupidest thing she had ever heard. Meanwhile, Laura was trying her hardest not to bust up; however, her effort failed. She began laughing so hard that they both ended up in a heap in the soft grass. They kissed for a moment and then Laura checked her watch, seven o''clock, they had to be at the great hall for dinner, and also, they were meeting Harry and Karina in the library to study for upcoming exams.  
They got up, dusted themselves off held hands and told jokes as they headed toward the Great Hall.  
  
When they arrived at he Great Hall, they were surprised to see that Draco Malfoy was looking at the Gryffindor table with a really noticeable smirk. Harry, on the other hand was flustered, you could tell by his flushed cheeks and the angry look on his face. Karina had her arm around Harry and saying something in his ear. Ron and Laura took their seats opposite of them. Ron, who was in a very good mood, decided to make the first move."Alright, spill."" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "please don't tell me that Malfoy made a wise crack about your seeking skills again, because if he did, then ill just remind him about that time that someone was turned into a white, bouncing ferret."  
That seemed to get a weak smile out of Harry, but a roar of laughter out of the small group around them. Laura and Ron's moods had not been altered; they were still as cheerful as they had been before they came to the great hall. Harry finally said, "" The little git, he talked his dad into being our substitute Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher while Dumbledore is searching for a new permanent one."" There was an awkward silence between the 5th years, and it was like that for the rest of dinner.   
  
As everybody headed up toward their common rooms, Ron pulled Laura aside and said, "Follow me." He took her by her hand and led her along flights and flights of stairs, up to the astrology classroom. Ron pushed a button with a crescent moon carved into it. Suddenly half of the wall in the circular room disappeared, and there was an amazingly beautiful sight. There were millions of stars that could not be seen from the ground, the moon was a brilliant orb in the sky, and the most beautiful thing of all was a beautiful comet soaring in the sky. The colours were almost blinding and they shone brightly against the lake.   
All Laura could do was stare at the universe, suddenly she remembered Ron, who had his arm around her waist. She remembered all the times over the past five years that they had been together. She turned around and kissed him, and he kissed her back, the moment was too wonderful to be true. Reality hit. He loved her, and she loved him. They would be together for the rest of their lives.  
He stopped kissing her and looked into her bright green eyes, "I love you," he muttered, "I love you to." she replied.  
  
That night, Laura stared at the draperies of her four-poster. She was trying her best to relive the nights events, the sunset, the great hall, the sky. It was all a slow blur, until she remembered Ron. "I love him." She repeated to herself, knowing that every time that she said this she fell more in love with him. She could practically hear his heartbeat in the next chamber over. She had to visit him. If there was something she could show him, she would show him her secret. She knew that students weren't supposed to have their own...she had to show him...what if he told to a teacher?...He wouldn't... she knew he wouldn't.  
Quietly, she tiptoed out of bed, and picked up her wand. Lumos, she muttered, She padded softly into the boys chamber, knowing that the other boys could wake at any moment. In the wandlight, she saw clothes all over the floor "filthy little blokes" she whispered to herself. She found Ron's bed(having never been there before), and prodded him awake with her wand. It didn't take much though, he rolled over and looked at her. It was like a revelation to her. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, just to let him know it was her. He was rather disoriented in the dark, so he slowly sat up. "S'all dark....and, hi, what are you doin' here?" he mumbled with a smile. "I know," Laura replied, "come with me, I have something to show you." Eventually, as Ron gathered himself, and Laura guided him through the corridors, and out into the calm, warm night.  
  
The moon shone down on the "Laura's Lake,"as Ron called it. It was because she always went there when she was happy, or in a just, plain, bad mood. It usually calmed her down. The Whomping Willow sat silently, like a silhouette against the Dark Forest. And to be quite honest, it was rather creepy. Laura and Ron both walked across the ground and around the castle. They stopped in front of a blank wall. "Please don't tell me that you woke me up to look at a wall" Ron joked. Laura gave a small smile and pulled out her wand. "Opendorishia" She muttered.. Slowly, the wall disintegrated. Ron took Laura's hand, which he squeezed tightly. He could feel everything inside her: her slight nervousness, her trust, her love...which, on the most part, seemed to be guiding her.  
  
The sight seemed to even surprise Laura. There was a room, trimmed in silver with shelves and shelves of books, potions and other magikal items. In the centre of the room, there was a large, clear bowl filled with what must have been a penisive. In the walls there were gems of all different colours that reflected in the silvery-clear pool beautifully.   
  
"This was my grandmothers," She said, "all of this was hers, she left it in my possession and told me to only show it to my Murin Beitha Dann. It's you..." Murin Beitha Dann means "beloved' or 'the one' in old Irish. Ron was totally mesmerized. He had never seen anything as beautiful, and to him, that was Laura. They both walked to the penisive. And looked in, it reflected both of them holding hands, which they were, but something was different....maybe they couldn't see it, but they knew it was there.  
  
The reflection in the penisive began to distort and change just slightly. The reflection of Ron lifted its hand to Laura's neck and brushed her hair back. A small birthmark, in the shape of a dragonfly, was right underneath her jawbone. The real Ron stared at the penisive and did as the reflection had done. It was there.  
  
The liquid in the bowl began to glow and swirl. Words were being written on its surface. Ron said them aloud. "You belong to each other, she has chosen well. My magick is in this place. You both can be together as long as you have this." A blinding light came out of the water . It swirled around each of them it was a strong force that pushed them together. They kissed, and the light swirled around them. As soon as they let go of each other, the light vanished, leaving them alone in this place. At this place they would begin, and they would end.  
  
  
Ron and Laura looked around, to Ron it felt like a really wonderful dream, that just happened to come true. To Laura it felt like she was watching it from the outside looking in, but she knew that it was meant to be.   
  
Ron took her hands and kissed her again, she now knew everything that he was thinking, she didn't know how and she didn't know why, but she would never let him go, no matter what...  
He looked into her eyes and knew that she would never let him go, and he would never let her go either.  
  
They walked up to the castle. Laura was in a daze and Ron was getting there. He felt like he had just won the world cup, except it wasn't a trophy, it was the most fragile thing in the universe: Laura's love.   
  
When they reached the common room, Laura didn't want to leave him, all she wanted to do was be with him. He felt the same way about her. It was strange though, it felt like they would never see each other again, thats what they were afraid of. "Laura," said Ron, "why don't we just sleep down here, I mean what could it hurt, were not going to DO anything, right...?" he winked at her. It was true, and even if Laura did want to DO something, which she kind of did, she was to damn tired. "Shure. Love to."she replied with a sly smile.   
  
"Accio sheets,"the sheets flew down from her bed and onto the couch." "Accio pillow." Laura said, and she heard a grunt from upstairs. Karina came to the railing and looked over.   
  
"What are you trying to do, pillow me to death in the middle of the night?" she said sleepily. "Oh, sorry," Laura said, "I was just getting a pillow. Go back to bed. Your dreaming." "OK" Karina muttered. "Im just dreaming, oh, and here's your pillow." She said this right as she threw the pillow over her shoulder.  
  
Ron caught it and laid it down on the couch. Laura sat down and Ron crawled in next to her. She looked at him and was thinking about everything. Again, it was a slow blur, but this time she really could feel his heartbeat against hers. Slowly they both drifted off to sleep, in each others arms...  
  
What do you think they did?" "I don't know, I thought I dreamt them pillowing me in the middle of the night, at least they told me I was. " Distant voices were whispering from far away, or were they? Laura opened her eyes "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry and Karina were both leaning over them. "Bloody Hell!" Ron mumbled, ""What are you guys trying to do? And no, we didn't do anything Harry! " Ron rolled over and looked at Laura, "Good morning!"" he said enthusiastically.   
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " Laura whined, "I wanna go back to bed. Let me sleep, I need it! Are you mad? Its like six in the morning!"  
"No its not,"" Karina said, "More like twelve in the afternoon"   
"Karina, when was the last time that I asked you not to wake me up like that?"  
"Last week, and if you don't mind, IT'S SATURDAY! IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU SLEEP ALL DAY!!!!"  
"But you will in the future wont you?"  
"Ummmmmmm"  
"Fine...if it was any other day, then I would go back to sleep, but I'm up now." Laura sat up and giggled, the look on Ron and Harry's face was priceless. Karina had noticed too and was suppressing a laugh.  
"I'm going upstairs to get dressed" Laura was in a really good mood. "Oh, and Ron, I need the sheets!" If it were any other day she would have just pulled the sheets right off of him. Ron was pretending to go back to sleep. "Oh Ron...I've got some chocolate frogs"Laura picked up a frog from the coffee table. Ron sat up quickly "Chocolate frogs? Where?"   
Laura jogged out of the common room and up to her dormitory. She usually wasn't this perky in the morning, but today was different. She shut the door just as Ron got up the stairs. And slid the frog with a piece of parchment under the door, ''GOTCHA!'' The parchment read.   
Ron looked over the railing. Karina and Harry were still just standing there. Karina was the first to speak. "Harry, I think its, erm, time for lunch?" she nudged him with her elbow, just to make sure that he got the picture. "Yeah, sounds good!I wonder what were having. I think we need to go see Dobby, he might need a new pair of socks" Ron called over the railing, "Oh that's really funny, and Harry, I have this really wicked pair of Chudley Cannons socks, you might want to ask Dobby if he wants them, NOT!" Ron, also was in a really good mood and really hungry. He decided he would have a...the chocolate frog to tide him over.  
  
Part 2  
  
Ron, Laura, Karina, and Harry headed toward their first doom day: Defense Against The Dark Arts, taught by Lucius Malfoy. They were all dreading it, except for the bloody Slytherins, they were gloating like they were scheduled to be visiting the Queen. Of course, Harry and the rest of his friends were the main attraction at potions, it was like Snape had it in for them. The Gang had a feeling that Malfoy was going to make Snape look like an angel.  
They were right, the minute that they walked in the classroom Malfoy took fifty points from Gryffindor for Karina not having her clunky, black boots tied. She tried to explain that the boots were supposed to look like that, but he took another ten off for "contradicting the professor."   
It was worse that anyone could imagine, apart from the Slytherins, everyone hated Malfoy. All in all, 150 points were taken from Gryffindor and given to Slytherin for no reason. Worse than potions, worse than Draco, and, most of all, worse than You-Know-Who. Although Ron might have been exaggerating, he thought that he saw Malfoy, on Halloween putting something into Neville's drink at the Great Hall. Neville was sick soon after, but Madam Pomfrey said that his stomach might have just not agreed with the food. Laura concurred with Ron, and, of course,since Laura's the resident genius, he's right. Karina was too obsessed with Harry, and Harry was too damn obsessed with making out with Karina to say anything about it. Ron and Laura just went to do their own thing on the couch in the common room.  
Winter came and outside it was snowy, pretty, but wicked cold. Eventually Dumbledore found a new, permanent professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts: Professor Van Smeek. Everybody liked her. At that point, though, anybody was better than Malfoy.  
It was during the Christmas holidays, Laura's aunt was going to Romania to study the creatures, and Ron's family was going to Iceland. Bill was getting a promotion.  
It was Christmas eve, and the common room was deserted.. Harry and Karina were playing chess in the Great Hall , so it was just Laura and Ron. The were both sharing a chair. The fire was bigger than ever, being that it was thirty below zero outside. Ron and Laura had the chair closest to the fire, and they weren't really saying anything. It was actually really peaceful, eerie, but peaceful. Ron wasn't really used to sitting still for long periods at a time. She decided to break the silence, for his sake. "Do you think Harry's winning?" Ron was probably waiting to do this all day, he rolled over on top of her and kissed her. "I know I am." he muttered.   
After they had been making out for about an hour, the fire started to die down. Ron had a lot of fun, and to tell you the truth, Laura had too, the problem was, they had totally missed dinner. Laura was really hungry, They decided to go down to the great hall and see if Dobby had any more food left over. He did and they ate down with the rest of the House Elves. Laura had this strange feeling that house elves could read emotions...and if they could, their nosy, emotion sensing  
"Laura, get up! You've gotta see this!" She sat up and saw Ron at the foot of her bed. Trying to get her slippers on her feet. "What???? I see presents." "Come on!" he said excitedly. Laura got up and looked around. Ron took her hand and led her to the window. It was snowing, but the snow wasn't white, it was all different colours. Little fairies were racing around the grounds and colouring anything that was white. Laura put her arms around him and kissed him. "Merry Christmas" she said.  
"Oh thats very touching Laura, please just open your presents, and refrain from being so God damn mushy."said a voice from behind them. They wheeled around and saw Karina and Harry standing there. They grinned and rolled their eyes. "Oh please girl, don't give me that, you guys were to busy making out on Halloween to even notice us." Laura said matter-of-factly. That seemed to have shut them up fast.   
  
All four of them opened their presents. It was so funny, Ron's mum sent him a maroon sweater all the way from Iceland. Again, the look on Ron's face was priceless, with horror, amusement and loathing all mixed together it looked like he had just swallowed a vomit flavoured bean.  
  
Laura got muggle CD player that was bewitched to play without batteries from her aunt. It was funny, her aunt knew what were her favourite CDs were: Avril Lavinge, Mary J. Blidge, Nelly and Eminem. Laura also got really hot new pair of PJ's from Karina. The card read "Ron will like these...HAHAAAA!" The pajamas were long silky green pants with a tank top to match. The top was like a normal top but changed to see-through around the stomach. Karina was right...Ron did like them.  
  
Ron had a good time over the Christmas holiday, and to tell the truth, it was because of Laura.   
She kept him company (meaning talking until 4:00 in the morning) in the dead of night when neither of them could sleep, talked to him when Harry and Karina were doing ,um, stuff ,(which they did often) and gave him the best present a guy could get...a girlfriend.  
  
4 1/2 months later  
  
During a trip to Hogsmeade, Laura, Ron, Harry and Karina, visited Zonko's joke shop, Honyduke's sweets store. And the Three Broomsticks.   
  
While they were at the Three Broomsticks. Laura, who is a butterbeer-a-holic, was downing it butterbeer faster than Harry's Firebolt could go. Ron had gone through two tankards and Harry and Karina had one each. Laura was acting very strange, she was saying stuff like, "no, i don't got no fizzing whizbys, I've got beans, lots of beans, a lot of different flavour beans, I like beans."   
  
Harry and Karina decided to take the fast, rather industrial ride back to the castle. Laura and Ron's choice was quite the opposite. Thy were going to go the scenic route, which was through the mountain valley and over a waterfall in a flying car. (So much for rugged individualism)  
  
When they got back to the castle, after stopping at a scenic overlook and *cough* looking, Laura was tired and was looking forward to a major hangover tomorrow. She thought about Ron as long as she could keep his face plastered against her eyelid, and then drifted off to sleep  
  
Laura sat up really fast when her bed shifted about a foot from where it should be. Ron had tripped and he was trying to get up from his former position on the floor. " Laura, there's something you really need to know and I thought I should be the one who told you..." Laura flopped back onto her pillows and muttered something like "it better be good." Ron sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand in his and looked into her eyes, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy down into her, it wasn't in the bad way that Snape used to look at her. It was the deep, loving way that Snape could never accomplish and that Ron had all his own. Laura thought that all Ron had to do was look at her like he did on the first day they met on the Hogwarts train, and he would know everything inside of her.   
  
" Laura, um, im really sorry," his voice got soft "your aunt died in a crash, I heard McGonnagal talking to Flitwick... im really sorry..." his voice trailed off. He continued looking at Laura and he could tell that she was on the verge of tears. He leaned forward and wrapped his arm around her, she didn't know how long she cried there into his shoulder, but she felt so secure in his arms that she just wanted to drift away, with Ron, and go away from all the problems in this earthly world...   
  
She must have fallen asleep, because she woke up the next morning after a dreamless night. Her pillows were soaked, so she must have cried in her sleep to a dream that she couldn't remember. Outside it was storming and it kind of set the mood for the rest of the day, nay, week. McGonnagal told Laura about her grandmother again and Laura burst into tears, again. Ron just put his arm around her and they walked off. Laura couldn't go to the funeral because it was in America.... and that would be a hell of a trip! About three days later. Laura began to get over her aunts death. She was getting pack to her fun loving self. Karina, Harry, Ron and Laura all went to a muggle club. Harry, for once, was the one that had the hangover the next day, not Laura. Ron was very, very, maybe over sweet.   
  
Since the end of the year was coming up, they barely had any classwork...Laura was going to live with the Weasleys for the rest of her time at hogwarts, and probably longer than that. Karina, who was going home to her new dog Sabrina, her two pain-in-the-ass brothers, and her muggle computer, was perfectly content with going home. Harry, well, you know the story...Ron and Laura were going to really enjoy the summer! :) 


End file.
